gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Bear
Mr. Bear (Mr.ベア) is a mute living stuffed bear who was created by Kaname that lives in the Northern Woods. It is commonly referred to as "Bear". Despite its rather cute appearance, it is short-tempered and frequently lashes out to any stranger that approaches him. It seems to enjoy beating up Mikan. Appearance and Personality Mr. Bear is a small and skinny stuffed bear with beady black eyes. There is a rumor that one of his eyes are not sewed on right, which is the cause of his easy to provoke attitude. Even though he is small, bear is a formidable opponent, being able to beat up people bigger than him with ease. Bear doesn't trust anyone, other than his creator, Kaname, and only tolerates Tsubasa, since Kaname and Tsubasa are friends. He can't speak, being Kanames's first creation, but he is often shown having a glint in his eyes when he is about to attack. He later befriends Mikan after she sews him after he sustains an injury from helping her. Before, Mikan was the target of his attacks most of the time. Story Northern Woods Arc When Mikan, linchou, and Hotaru Imai came across him in the woods while he was cutting wood, he fought with Mikan and she was saved only when Hotaru spilled water on him. Tea Party Mr. Bear serves tea to Tsubasa Ando. Everyone remembers their encounter with Mr. Bear in the Northern Woods and prepares for a fight. Tsubasa then explains that a friend of his created Mr. Bear so he is kind to him, although when Tsubasa isn't looking, Bear attacks Mikan. Mr. Bear's Creator Later in the story, it was revealed that bear was created by Kaname Sonō, a friend of Tsubasa's who is sick and is in the hospital often, as he has the Limitless Alice shape. Mr. Bear cares for Kaname a lot, a fact that was found out by Mikan and Hotaru as the ghost that everyone was talking about was Mr. Bear leaving flowers outside Kaname's window. Mr. Bear was Kaname's first stuffed animal that he used his Alice on, which is why Mr. Bear is mute. Thus he is unable to talk like Kaname's later stuffed animals. Christmas Ball Arc Bear was the janitor for the Chrismas Ball, spending his time cleaning up messes. He and Mikan struck a deal that Mikan would take his job and have Bear play with Youichi, who recently lost his toy bear. Sports Festival Arc Mr. Bear was an obstacle in the obstacle race. The rules were that each participant must take an animal to the finish line, and Bear was paired with Kitsuneme. Mr. Bear, like all the other animals, tried to convince the robot horse to trust Ruka Nogi, due to Ruka's Animal Pheromone Alice. Stalking Mikan Later in the story Mr. Bear is found by Mikan unconscious in front of the hospital, waiting for himself to get weak and return his soul to Kaname so that he could get better. After a while Mikan gets stalked by Mr. Bear, because he heard that she has the Stealing Alice. Thus he wants her to steal Kaname's Alice in his body, but Mikan refuses. After that, older students try to get Mikan to steal their Alice because they heard a rumor that it will bump them up a star rank. With this, Mr. Bear helps Mikan escape and fight against these people until he gets badly hurt, as part of his body got ripped. Mikan fixes him, but he does not move so she takes him to Kaname. Kaname says that Mr. Bear is surprised that anyone other than Kaname showed him kindness and that Bear was pretending to be asleep. Escape Arc Bear is caught in the trouble in the Soul Shuffle chapters where he is stuck in Koko's body and Mikan in his. Bear isn't upset at all about the switch and uses his new body to go around and fight with people, which causes everyone else caught in the switch to go and find the missing Koko (Bear). Currently, Mr. Bear helped Mikan and Nastume escape by fighting with people after them. Bear saves Youichi from the Fuukitai with a pair of axes. He and Youichi then would go to Hana Hime Den where it would be safer. Current Arc On Mikan's request, Bear is allowed to be her companion as she isn't allowed to see her friends. Bear visits her often for tea and sleeps with Mikan, because she is recently having nightmares. Bear spends Christmas with Mikan and gives her nuts and acorns he have gathered as a present, which cheers her up, because she couldn't go to the Christmas dance. On the time Mikan had to leave the academy and saying farewells at the gate the noticed Bear wasn't there to say goodbye but Kokoroyomi told Mikan to open her luggage along with Tsubasa and they were shocked to find Bear there. Bear didn't want to part with Mikan so he hid in her luggage to go with her and showed Mikan a letter from Kaname on allowing Bear to go with Mikan to the outside world. Tsubasa grabs Bear by the arm and lifting him up explaining him he can't go because of the uproar he will cause for a stuffed bear to be moving but Bear defies him for the first time by kicking him in the stomach so Tsubasa lets go. He then goes to Mikan clutching her shirt with a sad expression while Mikan explains she can't take him with her. The high school principle allows bear to go with her to the outside world as long as he keeps the promise on not moving to cause suspicion and he agrees. Mikan and Bear are so happy to be able to still be with each other that they share a hug happy at the end. Abilities Mr. Bear is a strong fighter, even though he is small, but since he is a stuffed animal, water is Mr. Bear's weakness. He also has a skill with axes, as he is seen cutting wood with them and using them as weapons. Bear can also serve tea. Category:Character Category:Nonhuman Character Category:Alice Academy